Fekete kéz
by Fircyca
Summary: Slash! : Egyszer mindenkinél elszakad a cérna… És bár Pharaun türelmes sötételf, egyszer ő is megunja, Jeggred folyamatosan szét akarja cincálni…


**Cím: **Fekete kéz

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Szereplők:** Pharaun Mizzrym/Jeggred Baenre

**Leírás:** Egyszer mindenkinél elszakad a cérna… És bár Pharaun türelmes ember drow, egyszer ő is megunja, hogy a féldémon, Jeggred folyamatosan szét akarja cincálni…)

**Megjegyzés:** Annak, aki nem ismeri A Pókkirálynő háborúja c. sorozatot, a történet nagyon röviden: Pharaun Mizzrym Menzoberranzzan, a drow város egyik tehetséges mágusa, aki egy küldetés során csatlakozik Quenthel Baenre papnőhöz, hogy kiderítsék istennőjük, Lolth miért hallgat.

Quenthel Menzzoberranzan első házának papnője, nővére, Triel csak azért küldi el Lolth keresésére, hogy eltávolítsa a városból. Nem hiszi, hogy sikerrel járhat.

Jeggred Quenthel unokaöccse, egy féldémon, aki nem épp éles eszéről híres; egyedül az öléshez ért.

Danifae Yauntyrr egy törekvő kis szuka, hadifogoly volt, Ched Nasad pusztulása után csatlakozott az utazókhoz, gazdájával, Halisstra Melarnnal együtt, és felszabadulása óta (és előtte is) folyamatosan fúrja útitársait, a befolyása alá hajtotta Jeggredet, és megölette vele Ryld Argith-t, Pharaun barátját.

Halisstra Melarn Ched Nasad egyik nemesi házának papnője. Beleszeret Ryld-be, vele együtt a felszínre szöknek, ahol Halisstra elfordul Lolth-tól, és Eilistraee követője lesz.

Ryld Argith Pharaun régi barátja (már amennyire egy sötételfnek lehetnek barátai…), fegyvermester, Halisstra szeretője.

Valas Hune a Bregan D'aerthe zsoldosa, a csapat fizetett vezetője

**Figyelmeztetés:** NC-17 …;))

Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Pharaun köhögve ébred fel az arcába lehelő draegloth szájának bűzétől.

- Jeggred! – nyögte a varázsló, s megpróbálta lelökni magáról a szörnyet. Sikertelenül.

- Legszívesebben kicsontoználak, te undorító pojáca. – hörögte Jeggred, és kivillantotta tűhegyes fogsorát, amely enyhe félelmet és mélységes undort váltott ki Pharaunból. A féldémon nem vesztegette az idő fogtisztításra. – Feltépném a mellkasodat, és megenném a még dobogó szívedet… Ahogy Argith mesterét is… - a féldémon nyála csorogni kezdett az ízletes falat emlékére, néhány csepp a mágus ruháján landolt.

- Gusztustalan dög… - fintorgott Pharaun. – Egyébként pedig Quenthel nem lenne túl boldog, ha megzabálnál…

- Az én úrnőm már Danifae. – morgott Jeggred. – Quenthel néném gyenge…

- Ezt előtte azért ne nagyon hangoztasd. – sandított a nem messze pihenő papnő felé Pharaun.

Jeggred valami nevetésre hasolító hangot adott ki, és két hosszabbik kezével mégjobban a földhöz szorította a varázslót, majd érdes nyelvével végignyalta a hasától egészen az orráig.

Pharaun felidézte egy varázslat szavait, közben pedig gyorsan számba vette a lehetőségeket. Nem lenne bölcs dolog felébreszteni a papnőket, ők biztos elszórakoznának a helyzeten egy darabig, mielőtt leszedik róla a draegloth-ot. Egy pillanatig sajnálkozott Ryld Argith halála és Valas Hune távozása miatt; persze csak azért, mert ők talán most segítségére lehetnének. Mivel másra nem számíthatott, elmormolta magában a varázslat szavait, és amint végzett, Jeggred egy vonyítás kíséretében lerepült róla, és méterekkel arrébb landolt a Démonháló talaján. Ugyanebben a pillantban talpra is szökkent és acsarogva Pharaun felé ügetett, aki eközben egy újabb varázslatot hajtott végre, aminek következtében Jeggred lefejelt egy láthatatlan falat pár centiméterrel Mizzrym mester előtt.

Pharaun belevihogott a dühtől vicsorgó draegloth képébe, aki az áthatolhatatlan fal mögül nézett vele farkasszemet.

- Még ezen keresztül is ocsmány büdös a szád… - fogta be az orrát színpadiasan a mágus, majd ismét felidézett egy varázslatot, és Jeggred szája habozni kezdett egy illatos szappantól.

Pharaun röhögött, a féldémon pedig üvölteni próbált, de a hab a torkába folyt. Herákolva köpködte ki a habot és a szappandarabokat, közben a varázsló már a következő igét idézte fel. Másodpercekkel később egy hatalmas fekete kéz jelent meg a levegőben: Pharaun kedvenc játéka. Seperc alatt elkapta vele a mázsás démont, és a levegőbe emelte.

- Drága félvér barátom… - kezdte Pharaun Mizzrym hátborzongaóan vidám hangon. – Nagyon utálom, ha megzavarják a pihenésemet…

Jeggred morogtt valami ordenárét, de a mágus fel se vette.

- Azt hiszem ideje lenne tisztázni – folytatta -, hogy ki is az erősebb kettőnk közül.

Pharaun megersztett egy sunyi vigyort, majd halkan mormolt valamit, amitől a kéz középső ujja egy giganikus fallosszá alakult át. Jeggred egy gyilkos pillantást vetett Pharaunra:

- Meg ne próbáld!

- Mégis miért ne? – kuncogott a mágus, majd kimondta a szavakat, amitől a hímvessző azonnal megtalálta a helyét: a démon végbelét.

Jeggred iszonyút visított, ahogy a mágikus szerszám belefúródott. Megpróbált szabadulni, de a kéz másik négy ujja megnyúlt, és szorosan lefogta a draegloth-ot. Pharaun harsányan röhögött, a csapdába esett szörny pedig ocsmány szitkokat szórt felé, egyre hangosabban, és hangosabban.

- Nem lesz ez jó… - mormolta a mágus, majd vigyorogva ismét megbűvölte a kezet: a hüvelykujj is hímtaggá alakult, és olyan erővel tömte be a féldémon száját, hogy annak kitört egyik hosszú tépőfoga.

- Így már mindjárt más… - vihogta elégedetten Pharaun, de a következő pillanatban egy éles fájdalom letörölte a mosolyt a képéről.

- Mit művlesz, ostoba hím! – üvöltötte Quenthel, miközben újabb csapásra emelte kígyófejes korbácsát.

- Ő kezdte! – mondta a varázsló gyerekesen és egyben szemtelenül, és az ujjakra felnyársalt Jeggredre mutatott.

Quenthel korbácsán a viperák felszisszentek, és fejük Pharaun felé közeledett, fogukról csöpögött az az erős méreg, amit az előző csapásnál még nem engedtek ki. A papnő visszatartotta őket, majd Pharaun-ra morgott:

- Szedd le!

A mágus magában eldarált pár szót, és a kéz semmivé lett; Jeggred pedig hangos puffanással ért földet, és abban a minutumban már ugrott is volna Mizzrym mester torkának, de Quenthel megállította:

- Nem ölheted meg!

- Úrnőm… - vicsorgott rá a draegloth, aki remegett dühében, és nem sok tartotta, hogy nekimenjen nagynénjének. – Láttad mit műv…

- Igen láttam! – torkollta le a papnő. – De ettől függetlenül nem ölheted meg, szükségünk van rá. Viszont…

Quenthel olyan tekintettel nézett Pharaunra, amitől még az amúgy vakmerő mágus hátán is felállt a szőr.

- Viszont? – kérdezett vissza Danifae, akinek szinte már erővel kellett visszafognia Jeggredet.

- Az erőszak erőszakot szül… - kezdte. – A nemi erőszak pedig….. – hagyta a levegőben lógni a mondatot pár másodpercig. – És te, varázsló, tűrni fogod… Különben, a hasznosságod ide vagy oda, megöllek…

Pharaun nyelt egyet. Ez súlyos foltot fog ejteni a büszkeségén, és el tudta képzelni azt is, hogy ezek után a draegloth hogy fogja halálra szekírozni… De az élete többet ér… Különben is, az Akadémián volt már része rosszabbakban is.

- Egyszer úgyis kinyírom… - gondolta, amint a kaján képpel közeledő Jeggredre nézett. Majd behunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta kizárni az elméjéből a szörny szájának bűzét….

…**Vége…**


End file.
